bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade's Apology: How's Margin gonna react?
In the middle of the forest, near Karakura town was the Heart family training, atleast Asuka and Margin are. Yukidomari was just sitting under a shade of a tree. "Ok, Father, I'm ready!" Declared Asuka. "Then bring it!" Margin went to his battle-pose, raising his finger, moving it back and forth, taunting Asuka. CLASH!i'' Asuka's blade and Margin's fist went on a lock, they're both enjoying this sparring. Asuka jumped up and kicked Margin as she did. "Good..but.." Margin's claws was already at Asuka's face but stopped before hitting her. "FATHER! You did it again! Why did you stop?" Asuka complained about Margin holding back at her. The only thing Margin did was grin, he can't hurt his only child. Shade Kagekyo and his family were sitting at the table, with the ex-demon lost in thought. "Alright, who's next on my scare list? I doubt he'd be scared, but let's see what Margin thinks." Loran's eyes widened. "Are you nuts? You two like to kill each other, and now that you can't heal as fast, he'll slaughter you." Aw, Mom, stop acting scared. Dad can handle what ever happens, right? Plus, I want to see my Godparents for a bit." Loran couldn't ever say no to her son, so she called their phone, hoping someone would pick up. ''Ring! Ring! '' The ringing sound was heard just behind the wall of the Kagekyo residence. ''CRASH!i'' Margin came flying across the room, he just destroyed a wall...again. Asuka entered, an angry expression seen, clearly she was pissed. "Fight me seriously, father, come on.." Apparently, it was all Asuka's fault, hitting Margin multiple times that they went far awar from where they are suppose to be training. While at the floor, Margin looked around at the house and widened his eyes. "Oh..Shit..I know this house looks familiar." Loran closed her phone. "Nothing, but he's just outside, if that swearing voice is who I think. Shade, hide." Shade did just that, running down the hallway, to his son's room, and into the closet. Hayashi simply smiled. "It's him. I'd know that Reiatsu anywhere." Yuki followed her family and sighed. "You guys don't really know how to slow down don't you?" Asuka pointed her finger to her father. "His fault.." Margin stood up and changed the look on his face. He faced Yuki and smiled. "I guess we're paying a visit today.." His eyes caught the image of Loran on the other room. "Hi.." Loran smiled. "Come in, Please. You guys are welcome here any time, so hurry up." Margin knows he did something wrong, so he remained quiet and continued smiling. "Er.." Yuki walked towards Loran and greeted her, its been a few weeks since their last visit. "Hey, Loran! Where's our cute godson?" "He's probably in his room. Well, Margin has to wait for a minute. Hayashi's got a surprise for him, and it wouldn't be fair, no would it?" Loran smiled. "Yuki, he's gonna need your help with this one." "Sure!" Yuki said, happily and willingly. "I'd be more than happy to help!" Margin remained speechless, while Asuka wasn't calming down and unconsciously swung her blade on her father. Margin simply caught the blade with little effort, much to Asuka's surprise. "Now now, Asuka-chan....Training is over." Asuka was forced to stay still, she knew Margin was serious this time. "So? How can I help?" asked Yuki "Asuka, would you like some hot chocolate?" Loran asked, trying to help the the young Shinigami relax. Hayashi smiled when Yuki walked in. "Now!" When he heard his son, Shade jumped out of the closet. "Don't scream, ok? I don't want your husband to find out, just yet." Poke, Poke, Poke, '' "Ok, I won't scream." The wide smile on Yuki's face seems to be unremovable, though she does not look as sursprise as she should be, deep inside her was an infinite amount of questions she didn't bother to ask. "And long time no see! Shade-kun!" "Uhmm, I think a sip of hot choco won't hurt." Asuka sat down on a the bench and changed her mood. Margin himself sat beside her daughter, just waiting for Hayashi's ''surprise. Shade walked out to where Margin was seated. "Ok, before you punch me, can I explain myself?" he asked, just waiting for his old friend's reation. The next scene turned out to be Shade crushing on the other end of the room. Smoke came from Margin's first, evident that he is the one responsible. The higher part of his face was hidden by the shadow of his bangs, while his lips doesn't show a bit of happiness. "Ok. I kinda deserved that one. You done yet, or do you want another shot?" Shade said. "No explaining, ok? You talking like that bores me to death...Explain and I'll use the hand with the piece of metal scrap." Margin swiped his bangs to make his face seen. "Your despicable, Shade, Christmas is over and you choose now to show up?" "Hah. That's why you blasted me? Because I took too long? Santa had you on his shit list this year, so I had to pull some strings." Shade smiled, blood dripping down his face. Loran walked in, paying the destruction no heed. "Here you go Asuka. One hot chocolate. Oh, and don't worry, that sad sack can take a real beating from your dad, trust me." Margin grabbed Shade's face and slammed it on the ground like he always did. "You do know, Loran and Hayashi here spent their Christmas Eve alone? You could have used the High-way express on hell to get here faster." Margin should have made his point by now. Asuka took the cup of chocolate and started sipping. "Oh, ok.." "Ok, I get it. I fucked up. That's why I'm back. To make everything right again. I'm not gonna go all psycho God on you again." Shade growled, his body protesting in pain. "Can ya let me up, please?" Margin stood up and helped Shade himself. "Oh well...What could I do, atleast your back..." "Thanks. Can you please be more careful, I'm not a demon anymore. I'm just a really long living Quincy. Or something like that." Shade laughed. glad to see his old friend. Loran simply sighed as she knew what was about to happen. "You two want to fight, go outside. Less cleaning that I have to do." "No need for that, Loran, it seems we won't be fighting anymore. Shade hasn't been working out it seems." Margin grinned with the mocking comment he just gave. In contrast of what he said, he really does want to fight his old-friend. "I just came back from the fucking dead, so I haven't had time to work out." Shade smiled, "But, I do wonder if you can even lay a hand on me these days." Hayashi looked at his father, scared. "I don't think I can bring you back again, so take it easy." Loran tried to calm her son. "You should have seen your dad at full power. He was hard to kill, really hard." "Your so fragile now, Shade..I don't wanna break a vase.." Margin started chuckling, in his own sinister way. He bit his claws and showed Shade his infamous murderous eyes once more, a taunt. "But if you really want to try, there will be no stopping it...Like how it used to be.." "Like I'd have it any other way." Shade said, wishing his eyes would turn blue, just for fun. He started walking through the hole in his wall. "Oh, by the way, your daughter scares me." he said sarcasticly. "Like mother like daughter, hell, her boyfriend is so unfortunate (as I am back then) and you don't wanna know who he is.." Margin followed Shade through the hole, his grin was wide as anyone who knows him can remember. "Well, the only thing I've got is my Quincy power, but that's just not fair." Shade muttered. However, just as he complained, a red knife appeared in his hand. "Ok, either I'm drunk, or this is a new power. You got any idea what this is?" Margin sighed, having absolutely no idea what that knife is for. "Shade, you change powers for like...every 4 days..." Not that he's complaining, Margin likes guessing, but complicated stuff irritates him. "Oh well..Bring it." "First off, DAMN YOU FIREGOD!!!" Shade screamed, before his knife began reacting to the Reishi in the air. "Hm..I see. This works like a Quincy cross." The knife elongated a bit, becoming more like a wakizashi. "Alright, I'll let you attack first." "Shade! Wasn't he listening when I explained the 4th wall...That its never to be broken." Margin appeared at different places at once, on Shade's back, front, left, right, top, and below. He then started charging a cero on all his palms. "Been practicing Shunpo lately, what do you know? It pretty useful." "I forgot how useful, what with Kogeru and all." Shade said, using a new power. His legs glowed blue with Reishi, and he used the boost to jump up and over a bit, allowing him to dodge the Cero blasts with ease. "Holy crap. That was cool. "Back then, you take the word *cool* too seriously.." Another Margin appeared beside Shade, his heel over him, attempting to drop it and send Shade crushing on the ground once more. Shade pulled an intiricate mid-air dodge, aware of the risks of being hit in such a position. "By the way, the word you're thinking of was Chill." he said, landing on the ground with a soft thump. "Yeah, you did became slower.." Margin placed his hand on Shade's shoulder, glowing red, he was charging an ordinary cero. This time he was sure he got him, but didn't apply to much effort to be sure enough he'll survive. A huge explosion occured. "I was talking about your Ice-Lord powers...And how it used to be a pain." Shade was on the ground, slightly covered in blood. "Gee. I never knew you hated that so much. Ah well. I don't intend on becoming like that again, so no worries." he said, standing up. As soon as he was able to stand, he spun around, attempting to slice Margin with his large knife. "No, compared on how much I hate your regenerative powers...Your Icey powers is lil ok.." Margin bended .down, dodging the blade but a handful of hair lost. He spun his leg, targetting Shade's own. Shade jumped, the rotation of the blade augumenting his hangtime. "Oh, so when I could survive a Cero to the skull is what pissed you off? I don't think I've got that anymore." he smiled. "I wonder something..." he began gathering Reishi into his new weapon. In response to the added power, the blade became even longer. "Ok, that worked. Anyway, let's see if you can deal with a bigger toy than before. When Margin clutched his fist, a metal crackling sound was heard. He didn't speak but raised a finger which moved back and forth, again taunting Shade to go on with his move. "Fine." Shade empowered his legs again, and ran in, ready to cleave Margin without any restraint. "Last time we dueled, your arm was your weakness. Did you master what ever power it gave you?" Margin raised his right hand, allowing Shade's blade to collide with his gauntlet. "I wouldn't ask, since I wouldn't like the answer.." With ease, he lift the Shade's sword along with him and threw it with no regret seen on his expression. Shade landed on his back, a dull pain shooting up his spine. "Good. Good. I thought without me to beat up, you had gone soft. To my pleasent surprise, I was wrong." he pushed himself up. "I just hope I can figure you this sword before you kill me." Margin sighed. "Ok, I'll give you time to figure it out...But to prevent me from killing you I think I'd back out from this one.." Margin walked towards the house and to Asuka who just finished her cup of chocolate. "Your up.." Asuka looked confused at what her father just said. "What do you mean?" "I mean.. this." Margin grabbed her daughter's hand and dragged her out. "Hey! Shade! You wouldn't mind training my dear daughter?" Asuka still looked confused at the moment. "What? Train?" "Heh. I don't see the harm in it. Who knows, perhaps she'll force me to awaken my power, seeing as I've never seen her fight. Although, knowing you, I'm gonna get hurt." Shade grinned, glad to have a new challenge. "Oh, don't you worry...She's just like a lil harmless Yuki with her grandfather's powers..." Margin laughed histerically as he walked away. "Oh I get it.." Asuka prepared her fighting pose, holding her blade in an unsual way. "Oh..What the fuck? She's got Zen's power? I hope you warned her not to release her Shikai. That wouldn't be good. In fact, if you didn't tell her, I'd have to kill you." Shade said, scared. Not for his own safety, but that of the little girl he was facing. "She's not allowed to use it, I'm well aware of its effects...And I don't like it.." Asuka frowned, she knows her zanpakuto too well. "I don't have to use it..." She said, with voice full of confidence. "Good, because if released, I'd forget you were the child of my best friend, and knock you out myself. Now, attack me. I want to see if your father taught you anything of value." Shade ordered. With a familiar grin on Asuka's face, she rushed towards Shade. But before she reached him, she threw her own blade which targetted Shade's head. Shade dodged by leaning back, the sword taking a few hairs in it's path. Out of nowhere, he felt a strong instinct, much like his old Forun-Juu powers. Obeying this instinct, he overloaded the dagger with Reiatsu, resulting in a large blast of red Reiatsu. "Erupt, Dargon!" When the energy faded, Shade stood there, his hair wihte, with two red spikes on his back, and his limbs became claws. Unfazed, Asuka caught her blade on mid-flight and swung it but didn't hit Shade at all, instead she dropped it on her other hand. Her movements as confusing as her mother would have did, again with great accuracy she swung her blade, this time she plans on cutting Shade's head. Shade simply swatted the blade away, not a scratch on his claw. "Don't toy with me. I'm not as weak as I once was." he growled, a whole new personality in place. "I see.." Asuka jumped back, getting some distance. She glared at her father and put up a smile. Margin widened his eyes, easily getting what she meant. Quickly, he ran towards her in attempt to stop her. "''Render them silent.. Jigoku Meeka.." Dark matter enveloped the area, warding-off Margin. "ASUKA!" "Now...Let's see how you knock me out.." Asuka's blade was being overflowed with dark matter, fight she's going to fight seriously this time, with noone to stop her from doing so. Shade flew at Asuka, knowing full well what she's risking with that power. He raised his right claw/hand and curled it into a crude fist. "You want me to knock you out? Well, here you go!" he swung, ensuring that the young girl would survuve the attack, although it would hurt. Asuka didn't move, instead the dark matter blocked the attack for her. "That all you got, buddy?" Shade's arm was starting to get pulled in. "Shit! Don't you know what you're doing to yourself?" The dragon Shade roared, pulling his hand back. "If you keep using your power, you're going to get hurt. I can't allow that." "I'm tired of everyone saying what I have to do...I ain't a little kid anymore..." Asuka sent her dark matter towards Shade, encircling him from every direction and every angle. "Why can't all of you see that? I can handle myself...without all of you blabbling. Maybe...maybe...If I had met my grandfather, he'll understand..." Tears flowed from Asuka's eyes, which later turned into crimson red liquid, blood dripping from her eyes. Shade used all of the energy stored in his body, restoring his human body, but a red haze remained. "Asuka, please calm down. We're not trying to treat you like a child, but we've seen the risk that Zanpakto has with it. So please, reseal your power, before you hurt yourself. I don't feel like watching your parents cry because you wanted to fight to the best of your ability." A hand broke into the dark matter covering the place, apparently Margin's. His reiatsu breaking down the dark matter Asuka had made. With him was Yuki, worried as hell, they both ran towards their child. Yuki immediately hugged her and wiped the blood on her face. Asuka then hugged her back and screamed, still crying because of a misunderstanding. "What the hell were you thinking, Asuka? You know that using your zanpakuto could really hurt you." Margin started lecturing Asuka, he didn't want to see Asuka bear the pain his father once had. "Margin, stop. I may not have a hand in this, but lecturing her isn't the right move at this point. All you need to do, is show her that you care. That'll work a little better, trust me." Shade said, knowing that lecturing his friend wasn't his best plan, but he needed everyone to calm down. Margin grabbed Asuka from Yuki. Feeling a fear, Asuka closed her eyes, not prepared from what pain Margin could inflict on her. As she opened her eyes, she noticed how Margin's arms were wrapped around her, embracing her. "You grandfather died...Not because I've bested him like I've always told you, I saw his body disintigrating, the drawback of his powers..I don't want you to suffer the same fate.." "There ya go. Sorry for butting in." Shade said, his body starting to give out. "If you three need me, I'm gonna go get some coffee, cause I can't stay awake without it."